coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4101 (2nd December 1996)
Plot Ken enjoys a weekend with Daniel but hates seeing him with Denise. Fiona celebrates her twenty-first fearing that Alec will sue her. Mike is put out to discover that Angie is working for Kbec and has authority over him. She gives him the summer designs and is stunned when he tells her about Curly marrying Raquel and their marriage break-up. Alec agrees to help Vera out in the evenings but warns her that Jack won't approve. Ken gives Kelly a progress report on Daniel but she gets upset at the thought of him with other people and breaks down. She refuses to get close to another child and leaves the Websters' house. Kevin assumes that Sally will look after Sophie but she feels that her work must come first and they row. Judy accuses Joyce of dipping into other people's catalogue money when Vera and Betty complain about letters chasing up money they've given to Joyce. Judy challenges Joyce to produce the jacket she borrowed £45 off her to buy. Steve tells Liz that the money came from Fraser Henderson, the prison Mr Big, who has seen her and fancies her. Steve pleads with her to accept the gifts as he fears that he'll be beaten up if she doesn't. Angie apologises to Curly for mouthing off about Raquel but he refuses to talk about it. Fiona has a twenty-first party at The Hour Glass. At the party, Tony makes a play for Fiona's friend Gill Ferguson. Alan puts Alec off suing Fiona by letting him know that he's a detective in CID. Fiona is thrilled when Lee writes from America telling her that he's letting her off her loan. Cast Regular cast *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Baldwin's Sportswear - Office *The Hour Glass *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *The postman who delivers mail to Maxine Heavey is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec seems to be offering Vera the solution to her staff problems. Fiona celebrates her 21st birthday. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,360,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes